Soulless
by Melrose Stormhaven
Summary: UPDATE! It's been nearly twenty years since Endless Waltz, and the Gundam Pilots lead their new lives. Alex and Heero have a little conversation, and it seems like the Gundam pilots' troubles are just starting...
1. Chapter I: Spirited Away

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners. 

****

Freetalk: Ha…this fanfiction is set about nearly twenty years after Endless Waltz. This means the Gundam pilots are around thirty-six of age, and have their own kids. I hope you'll like this. If you don't…well…too bad for me…

I dedicated this to my dear roommate, **Joy**.

****

Soulless

Chapter I: Spirited Away

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," a fifteen-year old blonde-haired girl muttered out loud as she carefully scaled the tall brick wall that enclosed the exclusive school they studied in, her hands digging into the bricks, her clothes brushing against the ivy that covered the wall. She jumped down, her dark blue skirt flaring slightly as she did. She landed with a soft thump. She pushed back a stray lock of her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "My parents will _not_ be pleased."

"This was your idea, remember?" her companion, a tall, brown-haired boy of her age pointed out. He stood not far from her, brushing the dust away from his shirt. His hair was long, reaching down to his shoulders. He was quite handsome in the deep blue suit that was their school uniform.

"Well, _excuse_ me, _Mister_ Maxwell!" the girl snapped, glaring at the brown-haired boy, her Prussian blue eyes flashing with irritation. "We wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you weren't _stupid_ enough to forget our school project in _your_ house."

"Well, _excuse _me, too, _Miss_ Barton!" the boy shot back, his dark blue eyes glinting with anger. "We wouldn't be here if you had just bothered to take home the damned school project with you like I suggested!"

"Don't swear at me, Maxwell!"

"Don't blame me, Barton! And I wasn't swearing at you!"

"Can you two just _please_ stop arguing about whose fault it was?" their other companion, a boy with pale blonde hair and gentle blue-green eyes, said in a weary voice as he dusted himself. The two stopped talking. "Can we just concentrate on getting the project? We have about an hour and a half to get the project and to go back to school to pass it. Let's not waste it by arguing." He shook his head in exasperation when the two continued to glare at each other, the angry, stubborn look on their faces telling him that the argument was definitely not yet over. _Why did I get stuck with these two, anyway? What did I do wrong?_

It was no one's fault the three were grouped together. By blind lottery, the three of them got together for a class project. The fair-haired boy didn't have all that many complaints about the grouping. They were childhood friends, after all. During the early parts, things were actually going well, but somewhere along the way, something _wrong_ happened between the two. 

"Do you know where how to get to your house?" the girl asked acidly. When the brown-haired boy was about to reply, she interrupted him with a dismissive wave. "Forget it. You probably know every route here, having used it often when skipping class." She gave him a haughty, accusing look.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect but boring like you," the brown-haired boy replied through clenched teeth. 

The blonde boy gave the two a quick look and noted the signs of another argument. He decided to head off that potential argument. "Nobody's perfect, you know, James," he told the brown-haired boy in a placating voice. 

"Robert, I know that. Unfortunately, Miss Freya Peacecraft-Barton doesn't seem to be aware of that fact. She's perfectly content with her _perfect_ life, her _perfect_ manners, her _perfect_ clothes–" 

Freya glared at James Maxwell, who glared back. For a moment, the air was so thick with hostility that one could walk on it. Robert Mohammed Winner sighed in defeat. The situation was hopeless. Nowadays, it seemed like Freya and James was _always_ at odds with each other, though Robert didn't know why. Robert thought Freya's current attitude with James strange. Freya was usually very gracious to everyone. Besides, as kids, Freya and James got along well. He wondered what James did to incite Freya's wrath.

James smirked at Freya. "As you know, my house is quite far from here. Get set to really walk, goddess. We still have a long way to go." 

As they began to walk, Robert felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see Freya, a sad look in her dark blue eyes. Alarmed, he asked, "What's wrong, Freya? Was it something I did?"

Freya shook her head and smiled at him. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry about what happened a while ago. Maxwell and I haven't been getting along these past few days. I'm sorry you have to endure our bickering."

"Oh." Robert gazed at her for a moment. Freya inherited the delicate features of her mother, but her eyes she inherited from someone else, probably from her father's side. They were pretty eyes, very expressive, as if they contained Freya's soul. "What happened, Freya? Why are you and James arguing?" he asked

Abruptly, she looked away. "Let's go. Maxwell will be waiting for us." Without another word, she left.

~*~*~*~

"You should get some rest, Relena."

Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Barton looked up from her pile of paperwork on her desk to meet the green eyes of her husband, Trowa Barton. Dressed in a light green turtleneck shirt and black pants, his brown hair slightly covering one side of his handsome face, he was looking at her with a displeased frown. She shoved some papers away and smiled softly and a little guiltily at him. "I know, Trowa. I'll just finish a few more of these, and then I'll take a break." She then once again focused her attention on her paperwork.

However, Trowa would have none of that. He firmly took the custom Parker fountain pen from Relena's hand and laid it aside. He then firmly grasped both her wrists. "Lena," he began, gazing at her with a gentle, solemn look in his eyes, "you've been buried in paperwork since early this morning. You need rest. Not a break, but a rest. You tire easily nowadays, with the pregnancy and all."

Relena flushed slightly. She sighed. "I know. It's just so hard to get rid of old habits. It's been a long time since I was pregnant." She gently touched her swollen belly, marveling at the miracle of life growing within her, just below her heart. She was about seven months pregnant. It would be her and Trowa's third child. 

Trowa gently stroked her hair, his fingers running through the silky honey-blonde locks. "I just want you and the baby to be all right," he murmured.

Relena smiled lovingly at her husband of nearly sixteen years. In all those years, she had never regretted her decision to take up Trowa's marriage proposal. Trowa had proven to be a good husband to her and more importantly, a wonderful father to the children. For beneath his cool and civil exterior lay a heart capable of great and deep love.

_Their_ children. Relena's smile softened at the thought of her fifteen-year old fraternal twins. Alexander, the eldest of the twins, was studying in a well-known military academy, while Freya was enrolled in an exclusive school along with Duo's and Quatre's children. The twins were both intelligent and willful individuals. Relena and Trowa loved them to distraction. 

Noticing her smile, Trowa took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and asked, "What are you thinking? The children?"

She squeezed his hand. "_Our_ children," she corrected softly. "I hope they're safe."

Trowa squeezed back. "I'm sure they are, Lena."

~*~*~*~

"Why don't you just face it, Maxwell? We're lost. L-O-S-T." Freya folded her arms across her chest and looked expectantly at James Maxwell. They were standing beside a lamppost in an unusually empty sidewalk somewhere in town.

Freya pointed at the billboard across the sidewalk. "I saw that billboard for the umpteenth time already. We're going in circles, Maxwell."

James reddened, and was about to say something when Robert said, "Freya's telling the truth, James. We've passed this street a hundred times already. Why don't we just ask for directions or just get a cab?"

"We're not lost, all right," James replied through clenched teeth. He glared at Freya, as if challenging her to contradict him. Freya said nothing, but the look on her eyes said it all.

"Look, let's just get a cab, all right? It'll save us time," Robert suggested. Robert stretched out his hand and waved for a cab.

Out of nowhere, a black van with heavily tinted windows screeched into a stop in front of them. The three jumped back, a wary look in their eyes. The van's door slid open, and several men in ski masks fully dressed in black, carrying guns, came out. One of the men from the man grabbed Freya by the hair and the wrists, and yanked her to him, towards the black van. The others then attacked Robert and James, throwing kicks and punches at them, preventing them from coming to Freya's aid. Freya let out a cry, but the man smothered her face with a piece of cloth. Freya struggled in his grasp, managing to land a kick on the man's shin before she suddenly went limp in the man's arms. The man then shoved her into the van. 

"No! Freya!" James shouted as he punched a man senseless. Behind him, Robert was doing the same to the others. James tried to reach the van, but before he could, a sudden punch made him fall to the ground. He quickly stood up, but the sight of several guns' nozzle pointing at him and Robert halted him.

"Where are you taking her?" Robert asked, his breath coming in short gasps. 

No one spoke. With guns still pointed at the boys, they boarded the van, slid the door shut, and sped away, taking Freya with them. 

Robert made a move to chase the car, but James halted him, shaking his head. "We'll never be able to follow them, and if we did, they'd shoot us." Then he savagely punched the sidewalk. "Damn it! Damn it to hell!"

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: Ohhhh…I could feel some 1xR fans getting a little mad at Trowa. By the way, Freya is **not based** on Frey of Gundam Seed. 

****

Next chapter: Whoa, Freya's kidnapped! How will Relena take it? But wait, why did Relena end up with Trowa…and where in the world is Heero?


	2. Chapter II: Returning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners. 

****

Freetalk: Did you like the first chapter? I hope you're finding this fanfic okay. I actually wrote this before the **Shrine Maidens**, but I uploaded **Shrine Maidens** first. I always wondered what it would be like if Relena didn't end up with Heero…so I did this. 

****

Special thanks to: _Computer geek michelle: Cute name. ^^ Thank you, and here is the next chapter!_

****

KnighteWolfe: I'm a big 1xR fan too! Thanks for reading! As for hooking up Lady Une and Heero, um…maybe not this time.

****

Dork1: Thank you. Yes, I will update soon enough! 

****

Millie-chan: Which two? Freya and Alexander? You'll find out quite soon…

This chapter is for my **Dad**, who is now in Qatar, working under the hot sun for our family. Love you, **Dad**!!! 

****

Chapter II: Returning

Relena Peacecraft-Barton gently shuffled the paper in her desk, then stacked it up neatly on the top tray, putting a miniature Deathscythe Gundam head on top of it as a paperweight. Relena had to smile at the sight of the Gundam. It had been a gift from Duo on her twenty-first birthday. She had already married Trowa by then, and the twins had just been a few months old.

At the thought of the Gundams, a frown creased Relena's forehead. Nowadays, it seemed like the war and Gundams were the thing of the past. It had been so long ago, nearly sixteen years since the last major threat to universal peace happened. Since then, peace has spread all over the space colonies and Earth. 

Moreover, since then, Relena had not heard or seen _him_.

Relena shook her head at the thought of _him_. It was strange she would think of _him_ now, after all this time. She was married to Trowa now. _He_, like war and the Gundams, was all in the past.

If only it were as easy as that.

Relena sighed and picked up one of the folders on her desk. She was in the act of putting it inside a drawer when the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up. "This is Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Barton speaking. Who's this? Oh, James, it's you. What is it?"

Trowa was then walking towards the study. Relena had said she would only clean up her desk. The task would only take a few minutes, but Relena had been in the study for almost an hour now. Trowa shook his head ruefully. He should have expected this to happen. Relena was probably going over some of the documents as she 'cleaned' her desk.

When he entered the study, he saw that Relena picking up the phone. He took a step towards her, but stopped abruptly when he saw her face completely go pale. Trowa then walked rapidly towards his wife, who was now putting down the phone, her hands trembling.

"Relena?" Trowa asked in a concerned voice, taking her hand into his. They were as cold as ice. He put his arms around her, steadying her. He felt her tremble in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Relena turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. She squeezed his hand hard. "Trowa," she whispered, her voice raw with tears, "It's Freya. She's been kidnapped." Then, she collapsed sobbing into her husband's arms.

~*~*~*~

They arrived at Relena and Trowa's house in an astonishingly small amount of time. Trowa came out to meet them, standing at the bottom of the steps, a cool, calm look on his face. 

"How's Relena?" Milliardo Peacecraft, once known to the world as Zechs Merquise, asked as soon as he stepped out of the car. His wife, Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft, and their two sons, Christopher and Brandon, followed him. Though Milliardo's face had a calm, detached look in them, Trowa knew his brother-in-law long enough to know Milliardo was worried–and furious. His hands were clenched into tight fists. His ice blue eyes were narrowed, and there was a spark of blue fire in them.

"Sally gave her a sedative. She's sleeping. We were worried that Relena might go into labor prematurely. She'll wake up in an hour or so," Trowa replied calmly. Sally had arrived earlier, along with Chang Wufei, to make sure Relena and baby were not harmed. Trowa inclined his head at Noin, who gave him a reassuring smile. He then led them back into the house, heading upstairs to Relena's study. "Catherine's coming in a while."

"What about Alexander?" Milliardo wanted to know. "How the hell was Freya kidnapped?" 

"I already asked Wufei to get Alex from the Lake Victoria Academy. He'll be here in a few minutes." Trowa motioned Milliardo to take a seat. Relena's brother sat on the chair beside Relena's desk. "As for how Freya was kidnapped, we'll have to wait for Duo and Quatre to get back from fetching their sons."

"What do those boys have to do with Freya's kidnapping?" Noin wanted to know, sitting beside her husband. Her sons stood behind them. "Don't tell me they instigated this."

"Apparently, they were with Freya when she was kidnapped. It was James who called Relena to tell her Freya was kidnapped." Trowa passed a weary hand in front of his face. "I'm hoping this is just another prank." 

Milliardo turned to his sons. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No, Father. I don't," replied Christopher. He was the oldest of the brothers. He was the splitting image of his father, with his shoulder-length light blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He was eighteen years old.

"I don't think it's a prank, Dad." Sixteen-year-old Brandon inherited his mother's looks, with his dark bluish-black hair and dark, almost purple, blue eyes. "James wouldn't pull something like this. He's not that foolish."

"Well, we'll just have to wait for the boys to tell us what happened." Noin stood up. "In the meantime, I'm going to see Relena." She turned to Trowa. "Sally's with here, isn't she?" When Trowa nodded, she turned back to her husband, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She turned to her sons. "You're coming with me, boys." Both protested, but one dark look from their mother and father stilled their objections. With disappointed looks on their faces, they followed their mother as she left the room.

When they were gone, Trowa asked Milliardo, "Anything from the Preventers?" 

Milliardo, who now heads the Preventers, shook his head, a frustrated look briefly crossing his face. "Nothing. There must be a thousand black vans in the city." It was the only clue they had for now. According to James, the kidnappers used a black van to abduct Freya. "My wife's right. We have to wait for the boys."

"And here they are," a slightly subdued but nonetheless cheerful voice said from the doorway. The brothers by law looked up to see Duo leaning against the doorframe. There was a grim look on his face. Beside him was Quatre, who smiled tentatively at the two. Behind them stood two young men, their sons, James Maxwell and Robert Mohammed Winner. 

"Come in," Trowa said quietly to the two young men, the younger versions of their fathers. James had his father's coloring and his tendency for mischief. Aside from facial features, Robert inherited Quatre's quiet and calm nature. Trowa felt like he stepped back in time, back when they were only fifteen, waging a guerilla war against OZ. He mentally shook his head and focused his gaze at the two boys. He noted that both boys had bruises on their faces, their clothes rumpled, dirty, and slightly torn. Behind him, Trowa felt Milliardo rising from his seat.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Trowa asked in the same quiet voice. "You three were supposed to be in school. What were you doing outside?"

The boys look at each other. Then James turned, looked at Trowa straight in the eye, and told him what had transpired. The room grew quiet as the former Gundam pilots listened to James. They were so absorbed in his story they did not notice Noin and her sons enter the room, along with Sally. Noin stood beside Milliardo, slipping a hand into his. Milliardo squeezed her hand. 

When James was finished, he said in a hoarse voice, "It was my fault Freya was kidnapped. If I hadn't–"

Duo gave a loud snort. "Don't be so quick to blame yourself, James. You had no way of knowing someone was waiting to kidnap Freya that day."

James turned to his father, a look of anguish on his young face. "But Dad–"

"But nothing, James," Duo cut in sharply. "I won't have you feeling guilty over something you had no control over. It wasn't your fault Freya was kidnapped. It's someone else's."

"Your father's right," Trowa said emphatically. "It's not your fault, James."

James nodded, but his eyes had a bleak look in them.

Milliardo turned to his wife, who nodded. She laid her hands on the boys' shoulder. "Come on, let's see to your injuries." She turned to Sally. "Those bruises of yours need healing."

"No!" both cried out, a mutinous look on their faces. "We want to stay!"

"'Fraid we can't stay, boys," said Brandon, putting an arm around the younger boys' shoulders. "The adults are going to discuss now, and it's time for us kids to go." With a wink to his mother, Brandon nearly dragged the boys out of the room.

"Maxwell," Milliardo said to Duo when the boys were gone.

"Yeah, Zechs?" Duo stiffened slightly at the sound of his voice. Milliardo still had the power to intimidate him, even after all these years.

"Brandon's your partner in Preventers, isn't he?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I think you're spending too much time together. Your attitude's starting to rub off on him."

Duo gave a quick laugh, then his eyes narrowed. "Somebody's been very patient. This wasn't some impulsive kidnapping. They waited for the right time. They waited for a _very_ long time."

"I agree," Quatre said. "But who would kidnap Freya? And why?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Milliardo turned to Christopher, who stood silently not far from him. "I want a list of all suspicious groups we have and a report on their activities."

Christopher nodded. "I'll get on it, Father. I also think we should get the video footage from the security cameras outside Freya's school. The kidnappers must have been around the school." 

"Excuse me, I'll leave you for a while," Trowa said. "I'm going to see if my wife's all right."

Duo waved him off. "Go, man. She needs you more than ever." He patted Trowa on the shoulder. "I'm really sorry about what happened, buddy. Don't worry, we'll find Freya."

"Duo's right, Trowa. We'll find Freya _and_ the ones who kidnapped her." Quatre's blue-green eyes had a fierce light in them. "Freya's going to be safe. As for her kidnappers, I cannot say the same thing."

Trowa looked at his friends for a moment, and then a small smile touched his lips. "Thank you," he said quietly. Then he left the room.

Duo cracked his knuckles, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "All right, let's get to work. Let's go and find Freya. Then we'll take care of those bastards who took her."

~*~*~*~

He stood there, just beside the bed, watching Relena sleep. It had been nearly sixteen years since he had been this close to her, but even now, she was just as far away as before.

"Relena." Her name came as a hoarse, painful whisper. Prussian blue eyes swept over her body. Eyes filled with sadness, he noted with pain and bitterness her pregnant state, her belly big with child, rising and falling as she breathed. She was curled into a tight fetal position as she slept, and there was tenseness about her, marked by the frown on her forehead and the tightly clenched fists.

He reached out his hand to touch one smooth cheek, but pulled his hand away as if he were touching a red-hot poker. He had no right to touch her. She wasn't his. Not now. Not anymore.

He heard footsteps approaching, each step growing louder and louder. He knew immediately who it was. He stiffened slightly when the footsteps finally stopped behind him.

"I wonder why I'm not surprised to see you here," a familiar calm voice said. He turned, and found himself facing a tall man, whose brown hair slightly covered one side of his face. Emerald green eyes clashed with Prussian blue ones as they stared at each other. 

"Hello, Trowa," he said coolly.

Trowa didn't alter his expression. His calm green eyes continued to regard him gravely. "Hello, Heero. I see you've finally returned." 

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: That was fast. Anyway, Heero's here! Do I hear cheers of joy from 1xR fans? Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen next. Ladididaaaaaaa~a!

****

The Peacecraft brothers: They're both working for Preventers. Brandon is Duo's partner in Preventers (Duo works part-time with the Preventers). Christopher is more of a diplomat/tactician type. Brandon's a bit more carefree, thanks to Duo. ^^

****

Next chapter: Will Heero and Relena meet up again? Meanwhile, Freya's still missing and there's no word from her kidnappers. 


	3. Chapter III: Lost and Found

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners. No, don't sue me, please!!!

****

Freetalk: Uwahh…look at this…I'm so fast at updating…I'm on a roll! I hope this lasts long enough.

****

Special thanks to: _Two-BitGortez: Thank you. I will try my best. ^^_

****

Anime-Guera: Well, you'll find out more about Freya's parentage in this chapter. ^^

****

RVD: I know. Things are a bit strange. Hmm…why do you say he's involved in the kidnapping? Well, thank you for reading. I hope you'll like this.

****

Eden88: Thanks! I know you're still waiting for the other fics I wrote. Don't worry, they're on the way!

This chapter is for **Hoto-chan**, a great friend of mine. 

****

Chapter III: Lost and Found

They stood in front of each other, not moving, silently assessing each other. Gundam Heavyarms pilot Trowa Barton, clad in a black turtleneck sweater and slacks, took a step forward. Gundam Wing Zero pilot Heero Yuy, wearing a denim jacket and pants, did not move from where he stood. Beside them, Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Barton remained asleep, unaware of the growing tension in the room.

Wordlessly, Trowa jerked his chin towards the door. The two then quietly left the room, heading for the library. When they reached the place, Trowa spoke first. "What are you doing in my wife's room?"

Heero's face remained impassive, not showing the pain he felt when Trowa called Relena 'wife'. "I came here to warn you. There are indications that someone may yet move again against Relena and the peace between the colonies and Earth."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at Heero's obvious evasion of his question. Then his face became very grave. "I'm afraid your warning came too late," he said calmly. "They've already moved. They've abducted our daughter, Freya, off the street just a few hours ago." 

"I see," Heero replied quietly, his face an impassive mask. Relena's sleeping image rose to his mind. No wonder Relena had looked so tense. Her daughter had been spirited away. Heero had heard that she and Trowa had fraternal twins–a boy and a girl. He had never seen either of them, although he had heard the girl was Relena's splitting image. "What are you planning to do? Have they contacted you?" he asked.

Trowa shook his head. "They haven't contacted us. As for our plans, Milliardo and the rest are in the study discussing what action we would take." At the mention of Milliardo, Trowa saw Heero flinch slightly. "Do you plan to make your presence known?" Trowa wanted to know, looking at Heero straight in the eye. _Will you show yourself to Relena?_ Trowa's look said.

"No," Heero replied in a hollow voice, meeting Trowa's emerald gaze head on. "I do not think that is necessary. Your…wife need not be aware of my presence." Then he straightened up. "I must go now. I cannot stay any longer. However, I will help you in any way I can." 

"Leaving so soon? You haven't even said hello to us," a familiar cheerful voice said from the doorway.

"Duo." Heero's gaze flicked over the Gundam Deathscythe pilot. Though older now, Duo Maxwell still had his long, braided hair and the mischievous look in his blue eyes. Instead of the modified priest's clothes that he wore when they were teenagers, Duo now preferred to wear more casual clothes. Heero knew he had married Hilde–he even attended the wedding and served as Duo's best man–and that they had a son the same age as Relena's children. 

"Long time, no see, Mr. Perfect Soldier. I see you're doing well," Duo said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. A smirk touched Duo's smile. He walked towards them. Then, without so much as a warning, Duo gave Heero a powerful right hook on the face. Heero staggered, surprised by the attack. 

Duo hit him again, sending him sprawling on the floor. "You fuckin' bastard!" Duo said from clenched teeth. Trowa made a move to restrain him, but Duo waved him away. He loomed over Heero. "You fuckin' bastard! Where have you been all these years? You think you could come and disappear as you please without complications, don't you? Well, you fuckin' can't!"

Heero glared at him, his Prussian blue eyes bright with fury. He quickly got to his feet and gave Duo a right hook that immediately sent Duo to the floor. With a snarl, Duo got back up, and drew back his arm for another blow.

The fight would have continued if Noin hadn't suddenly appeared. "Trowa!" she cried out as she entered the room. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Heero. Her eyes then darted to Trowa, who now stood between Heero and Duo, noting the calm look on his face. "What is it?" Trowa asked calmly.

"Alex is here. Wufei just brought him in." Noin's glance fell on Heero once more. Her purple eyes suddenly hardened. "Mr. Yuy," she said in a cold voice. "What's he doing here?" she asked Trowa.

"He's here to help," Trowa said blandly. He glanced at Heero, then at Duo, who looked like he wanted to kill Heero. "The two of you will stay here. No fighting. I don't want my wife upset." With that, he turned his back to them and left the library, Noin following him.

Silence reigned in the room. Then, Duo grabbed Heero's arm. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Heero yanked his arm away from Duo, but followed him. Duo led him outside, and found themselves leaning against the railing, gazing at the hall below.

Even at this distance, Heero could clearly see what was happening below. Trowa and Noin, along with Milliardo Peacecraft were coming down the stairs. Wufei stood not far from the door, wearing the Preventer uniform, his long black hair flowing down his shoulders. However, it was the young man walking behind Wufei that caught Heero's attention.

"That's Alexander. He's Relena's son, Freya's twin brother," Duo told him, pointing at the young man. 

Alexander Peacecraft-Barton stood not far from Wufei. Still wearing his Lake Victoria Academy uniform, Relena's oldest child had short, slightly unruly dark brown hair and slimly muscular built that was eerily familiar to Heero. Alexander was tall for his age, and there was a quiet, but serious air about him. He turned slightly, allowing Heero and Duo a full view of his face.

For a moment, Heero could not breathe. He turned swiftly to Duo, who only stared back at him quietly. He then turned back to the young man, his eyes wide, his heart pounding in his chest. Alexander's eyes were a clear sky-blue, the same shade as Relena's, but its size and shape did not belong to Relena or Trowa. _No…it can't be…_

Trowa approached the young man. "Dad," Alexander said in a firm, quiet deep voice. Alexander pulled Trowa into a fierce hug, ending it with a loud thump at the back. "How's Mom?" he asked in a concerned voice. "What about Freya? Is there any news of her?"

Heero froze at the sound of Alexander's voice. It was like hearing his young fifteen-year-old self after all these years. _My God…_

Duo's quiet gaze was suddenly penetrating. "I think we should go back inside now. Since you have no intention of showing yourself to anyone, it wouldn't do for them to see you."

"That's right," a chilling, familiar feminine voice said from behind them. Heero stiffened at the sound of the voice, but he felt his whole body leap into life. He turned.

Wearing a pale blue robe, her long blonde hair streaming behind her back, Relena Peacecraft-Barton stood in front of him, her sky-blue eyes hard as sapphires. "Heero," she said coldly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

~*~*~*~

She lay across his lap, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the picture she made. She looked like her namesake goddess, with her long blonde hair spread out like a huge golden fan, her sweet face soften in sleep. He absently stroked her hair with one gloved hand, running his fingers through the silky strands. With his free hand, he pulled out a gleaming knife. He gazed at it for a moment, running his thumb against the sharp edge, testing it. He glanced back at the girl, and his smile widened.

Then, in one swift stroke, he cut a lock of her hair.

Wrapping the golden strands carefully on a piece of cloth, he handed it to one waiting attendant. "Give this to Marcus. He'll know what to do," the man said in a soft, cultured voice. The attendant gravely took it and with a fluid bow, left the room.

The man turned his attention back to the girl sleeping on his lap. She was really a very beautiful girl. He smiled again. Running a thumb against the girl's smooth cheek, he said, "Well, Miss Freya, I do hope your parents will heed my message. Otherwise–" he paused when he saw the girl's lashes flutter open and her Prussian blue eyes focus on him. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head up, forcing her to face him. "They'll never get their little goddess again."

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: So, can anyone tell me who the twins' _biological_ father is? ^__~ Things are getting a bit volatile between the others and Heero. They are obviously not pleased to meet him. I wonder why?

****

About Relena's and Freya's hair: I know most people describe Relena's hair as light brown, but I see it more as honey-blonde than brown. Freya's hair is a little lighter in color compared to her mother. 

****

Next chapter: Relena is forced to relieve past memories. Meanwhile, the kids get into a little fight. As for Freya, she is not about to remain a damsel in distress for long. Moreover, who was that guy?


	4. Chapter IV: Unresolved, Unfinished

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Ask Heero, even.

****

Heero: I will kill you. You made Relena end up with Trowa. *shoots Melrose*

****

Melrose: *lying in a pool of blood* Damn it! I should have known better than to ask you…

****

Free talk: I slowed. Sorry…school has already started. Merry Christmas, everyone!!!

****

Special thanks to: _computer geek michelle: Wai!!! You're back! *glomp* I missed you. Anyway, hope you'll like this. No, don't die yet!!! Thanks for reading!!!_

****

RyanEx: Hey, thanks! Well, you'll get a good idea of what caused Relena and Heero's separation in this chapter!

****

Anime-Guera: Thank you for loving it! Let's just say Heero did something pretty mean in the past…

****

Hayle: Well, here's the continuation! I hope you'll like this!

****

Anrui Shino: Thank you. This will actually be a relatively short fic…but I'll make sure this will be worth your while.

****

Ladybug: Well, that idea may become fact anytime soon! Here's the next chapter!

****

Gundamgal: Yes, I will get around to the 'why and how Relena and Heero broke up' part! Maybe next chapter? 

This chapter is for **Morrighan**. ^^ 

****

Chapter IV: Unresolved, Unfinished

James Maxwell sat on the couch in the study where their elders had earlier dumped them after they had treated their wounds and bruises. His head was buried in his trembling, bandaged hands. Behind him, Robert Mohammed Winner was quietly reading the newspaper. An unnatural, uneasy silence filled the room. 

Robert looked up and glanced at James with a worried frown on his face. James had been like this since Freya's abduction. _He's still blaming himself for what happened to Freya because he was the one who forgot our group project in his house,_ Robert realized. 

As if sensing Robert's gaze, James raised his head and looked at Robert straight in the eye. Robert flushed slightly and quickly went back to reading the newspaper.

"What's today's news?" James suddenly asked Robert, startling the blonde.

"The news?" Robert looked at his friend blankly for a moment. When James continued to look at him, the blonde glanced back at the newspaper and began to read the headlines. "Well, the solar-powered laser communication satellites our company's building near the L3 space colony is nearly finished. Aunt Relena's the one who is going to inaugurate them a month from now. An alleged terrorist's bomb exploded near an embassy in North Africa. Then there's the announcement of a peace treaty between–" 

"It was all my fault," James said abruptly, interrupting Robert's impromptu news report. "Freya was kidnapped because of me."

Robert took a deep breath. "James, it's not your fault, all right? Uncle Trowa even said–"

"Oh yes it was," he cut in fiercely, his eyes blazing with self-loathing. "You know how Freya and I have been quarrelling for several days now." 

"Yes, I know that, but I don't see wha–" Robert's eyes widened as realization dawned to him. He gave James a horrified look. "God, James, tell me you didn't–"

James flinched slightly at the look Robert directed at him. "I purposefully left our project in my house to spite her," he said in a grim voice, his hands clenching into tight fists. "So, Robert, it is my fault. If I hadn't left the project, she wouldn't–the kidnappers–would have never gotten her."

There was a sudden blur of movement in front of them, and the next thing Robert saw was James being pinned against the wall by Brandon Peacecraft, who had an angry look on his usually cheerful face. Stunned, Robert could only watch as James tried to shrug out of the youngest Peacecraft's grasp, but Brandon's grip was too strong. "How could you be so petty, Maxwell? You've put my cousin in danger because of your foolishness!" Without another word, he gave James a powerful right hook. 

James staggered back at the force of the blow, but quickly regained his footing. His blue eyes darkened into a deep purple. "Don't you think I don't know that? Do you know what I _feel_ right now?" James shouted back.

Brandon wasn't listening. "If my cousin is harmed in any way because of your stupidity, I will kill you, Maxwell!" He drew back his arm for another punch. 

"That will be enough, Brandon. I think he got your message. For now, anyway," a quiet voice said from behind Brandon.

Brandon let his arm drop harmlessly to his side and fixed James a look of anger. However, James wasn't paying attention at him. He was busy staring warily at the owner of the voice.

Alexander Peacecraft-Barton stood beside Brandon, his cool sky-blue gaze focused on James. Still dressed in his uniform and standing a few inches taller than James, Alexander made an intimidating figure.

James swallowed hard. Freya's cousins were all extremely protective of Freya–she was, after all, the only girl among the cousins. Brandon, even mild-mannered Christopher, would cheerfully beat the crap out of anyone who tried to hurt or harm Freya. James remembered with a shudder the fate one boy suffered when he pulled Freya's pigtails when they were in elementary school. The boy ended up with a cast on his hand the next day.

Despite their overprotective attitude over Freya, the Peacecraft brothers were rational. They could be reasoned with. Alexander, however, was another matter.

Born four minutes before Freya, Alexander was cool, calm, and reasonable except when Freya was concerned. He was irrational about almost anything about his twin sister. Until Freya went to high school and Alex entered military school, the twins were inseparable. He hovered protectively over his twin, ready to kill anyone who dared violate whatever limits he set on their behavior towards Freya. Alex's name meant 'protector' and he kept up admirably to his name.

"Alex," James managed to say, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. _I'm dead._

Alexander took a step closer to him, his face an impassive mask. "I know about you and Freya," he said in the same quiet voice, though his sky-blue eyes now burned with repressed anger.

James's eyes widened. Robert's eyes were wider. "Him and Freya? What about the two of them?"

Freya's twin brother ignored Robert. "I understand what you feel, but I don't think you should have done that." Then, with astonishing strength, Alexander punched James in the stomach.

*******

Heero could not speak, as all his attention was focused at the woman before him. Relena's sky-blue eyes flashed blue fire, her mouth drawn into a grim, angry line. Despite her pregnant state, she managed to carry herself regally. God, she was such a beautiful, special woman. How could he have been so foolish? 

_I love you, Heero._

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. She turned to Duo, giving him a venomous look. Duo shrank back a little. "Did you bring him here?"

_Will you stay with me?_

"No, sweetheart. Heero came here on his own." Trowa answered. He stood beside Relena and gently took her hand. Relena entwined her fingers with Trowa's, squeezing his hand. "You should be resting, Lena," he murmured. He drew his wife closer and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

Heero felt a sudden, powerful surge of emotion he could only describe as jealousy–an emotion he knew he had no right to have.

_I can't Relena. I can't stay with you. I'm so sorry…_

Relena wrapped tightly her arms around Trowa. "I can't. I can't rest. I couldn't bear not knowing what happened to our daughter." She looked up at her husband, her eyes brimming with hot, unshed tears. Trowa kissed her softly on her lips. "Is there any news of Freya?" she whispered.

_ The warmth of your touch…The joining of the hearts, the bodies, and the souls of two people. In that single moment, Relena, we were one and it was the most wondrous thing I've ever felt…Oh, God, how could I have been able to give that up? I was a fool._

Trowa shook his head sadly. "There's been no news of Freya. Alexander just arrived, by the way."

Smiling slightly, Relena nodded. "That's good. I want to see him. It's been a while." Then she shifted her gaze to Heero, then to Trowa. "What is he doing here?" she said coldly.

"He's here to help us find Freya."

"Help?" Relena gave a bitter bark of laughter. "Cause trouble, more likely." She shrugged out of Trowa's grasp, and whipped round to face Heero, her eyes suddenly afire with fury, like the eyes of a lioness in the dark. "My children were safe for fifteen years, and then you come here for one day and Freya's gone. _Damn you!_" she shouted. Relena was crying openly now, her face wet with tears.

"Relena…" Trowa embraced his trembling wife, rocking back and forth. He whispered soothing words of comfort as he stroked Relena's hair. "We'll find Freya, but we'll need every help we can get."

Heero felt like a knife was twisting inside his heart as he watched Relena cry. He forced himself to meet Trowa's troubled gaze. "I'm leaving." Trowa frowned at his announcement. "I'll keep you informed of what I'm doing or if I find out anything about your daughter," Heero added grimly.

"You're not going anywhere, Heero Yuy. You're staying here until I get some answers from you," Milliardo Peacecraft said as he approached them, his mouth drawn into a grim, determined line. His ice blue eyes were bright with fury. He looked like a man ready to kill. Heero drew back to ready himself for a fight.

Just then, Christopher burst into the scene, with Robert just behind him. Robert had a frightened look on his face while Christopher was as calm as ever. "Father, you better come with me. Brandon and Alex are fighting with James. From the looks of it, I'd say James is losing. I didn't try to get involved, because I would have ended up beating the crap out of James, too."

"What?" Milliardo exclaimed, irritated. "Those silly fools!"

Duo sighed. "Silly or fools, we'd better stop them. Come on, let's go." 

They found the room in shambles when they got there. James was lying dazedly on the floor, Alexander on top of him. Alexander's arm was drawn back for another punch.

"That's enough, Alex!" Trowa roughly pulled Alexander away from James. Alexander struggled in his grasp.

Duo helped his son to his feet while Milliardo kept Brandon at bay. "All right, boys. Break it up! Break it up!" 

Alexander stopped struggling, but he gave James a mean death glare that made James flinch. 

"This isn't the time to fight among ourselves. Freya's missing and we need all your help," Relena said.

There was an immediate chorus of apologies. "I'm sorry, Mom," Alexander said in a quiet voice. He embraced his mother tightly. "Are you all right? The baby–"

Relena smiled a small smile at her son. "The baby and I are doing well. Thank you for being here, Alex."

Alexander returned her smile. "I'm always here for my family, Mom." 

Heero stared at Alexander. Now that he could see better, Heero could clearly see the resemblance between him and Relena's son. Heero caught Trowa's eyes on him.

Just then, Quatre appeared, puffing like a bellows. There was a tight, urgent look on his face, and he was clutching a piece of cloth. "Guys, there's a message from Freya's abductor."

*******

They sat in the Interchange room of the mansion, in front of the huge communication screen, patiently waiting for the message. The abductor had earlier only told them in the note accompanying the piece of cloth the time he or she would call in. 

Relena sat on the couch. Beside her was her husband, Trowa. One of her hands gripped Trowa's for comfort; the other held the piece of cloth that was wrapped around a lock of blonde hair. While the rest clustered around the couple, Heero stood behind them, out of the screen's visual range, hidden in the shadows. The teenagers stood a little farther out, but still within the screen's range. 

"The guy said he'll call in five minutes. We've been waiting for nearly six minutes," Duo growled out, impatience in his voice. He stood behind the couch

The screen then blinked on, showing a sitting figure–a man dressed in well-cut gray business suit, the face hidden in the darkness. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said in a disembodied, mechanical voice. "We ran into some…technical difficulties. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Neiman Conroy."

Relena heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Sally. Duo stood a little straighter, while her brother and her husband remained expressionless. She knew the name. Neiman Conroy was one of the most wanted man both in the space colonies and Earth. They knew little about him, though he was suspected of being the mastermind of more than a hundred terrorist attacks these last years.

Behind them, Heero's eyes flared wide for a moment, before narrowing into tiny slits of blue.

"Don't try tracing this message. I've made sure you can't."

"What do you want?" Relena asked, her voice calm. "Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?"

Relena could almost see the man smile maliciously. "I want nothing from you…for now. I just want to tell you, Foreign Minister, that your daughter is in my possession."

"And how can we be sure Freya's with you?" Wufei demanded of Neiman Conroy.

"You can't." Neiman sounded amused. "But to ease your worrying, Mrs. Barton, Freya's here to talk to you."

Neiman's image suddenly disappeared, and it was instantly replaced by Freya's face. Relena gave a soft cry of pain and happiness. "Freya…!"

Freya smiled at them. Heero started when he saw her eyes. It was the same shade as his–Prussian blue. "Hello, everyone. I'm terribly sorry about this."

Relena smiled bravely, though her eyes were brimming with tears. "Are you all right, Freya? Did they hurt you?" she asked softly. 

Freya shook her head. "I'm quite fine, Mom. I hope you and the baby are fine, too." Then the smile slipped off her face. "Mother…remember what we promised to each other. Promise me you'll keep it."

Relena shook her head. "I can't, Freya."

Freya's face hardened slightly. "You must," she said softly. "Promise me." She looked straight into her mother's eyes, her own eyes filled with determination. 

Relena nodded, the fear suddenly gone in her eyes. "I promise."

Freya nodded back. "Thank you. I love you." The smile returned to her face. Then she asked, "Is James there with you?"

James reluctantly faced Freya. "I'm here," he said in a subdued voice, his head bowed.

There was a brief silence. Then, Freya said with exasperation, "It's not your fault, stupid."

The screen then blanked out, leaving them staring into the darkness. 

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: Sadly, Heero, things may be a bit too late to regret some things…or is it?

I'm sorry this took so long. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

****

Freya and James: Hmmm…do I smell something here? Makes me wonder why they quarreled in the first place. 

****

Relena, Trowa, and Heero: What a mess…that's all I can say…

****

Neiman Conroy: Who the heck is he, and what role does he play in this little story?

****

Trivia: Just a little trivia about the twins' names. Their names are based on Relena and Heero's name. Freya is named after Relena, while Alexander is named after Heero. Guess how.

****

Next chapter: Freya decides to take matters into her own hands. Heero and Relena relive the past. Meanwhile, trouble brews in the space colonies and in Earth. 


	5. Chapter V: To Love or To Protect

**That Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Gundam Wing. Please don't sue.

**Duo:** Even if they sue, they won't get any money from you, anyway. You're such a miser.

**Melrose:** SHUT UP!!! *gets her pen of destruction and chaos* Do you want me to write a yaoi story about you and…Dr. J and the other Gundam scientists?

**Duo:** EYAHHHHHH!!!! *speeds away*

**Free talk:** Yes, this is the uh, fifth chapter where will find out why Relena ended up with Trowa! Just a few more and we're finished. There's a flashback here, too!

**Warning:** There is a bit of…lime here. **For the lemon version, please go to www.blissfulignorance.com to get it. It's in the fanfiction forum, on the first box you see.**

**Special thanks to: _Eden888:_**_ *hug* Thank you! *too overwhelmed to say anything else*_

**_Aya Yuy P.SII:_**_ Well, here's the continuation! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Anrui Shiro:_**_ You got the Heero-Alexander name right! As for Freya and Relena, well, I interpreted Relena's name as a variation of Helen, who in Greek mythology was the most beautiful woman in the world. In Norse mythology, Freya was the goddess of beauty and was considered the most beautiful of the gods. See the connection?_

**_Computer geek michelle:_**_ Thank you! Here's the update you've been waiting for._

**_Ladybug:_**_ Hmm…we'll see what happens with Trowa, Relena, and Heero._

**_Wing_stars07:_**_ I've explained above the relation between the names. As for how Relena ended up with Trowa, we'll get to that in this chapter._

**_Maria star*:_**_ I'm blushing. ^^ Anyway, of course Freya's a kick-ass girl! She should be! Yey! You got the relation between the names quite close. ^^  _

This fic is dedicated to my cats, **Draco, Sirius, **and** Harry***. Yeah, I named them after Harry Potter characters. ^^;

**Chapter V: To Love or To Protect**

             "That was admirably done, Miss Freya."

             Freya Peacecraft-Barton had been staring blankly at the empty screen before her. At Neiman Conroy's remark, she turned and gave him a contemptuous look. Even imprisoned in this steel box of a room, Freya never showed any hint of fear or submissiveness.

             Neiman Conroy just laughed at her. "Your contempt has no effect on me, Miss Freya. I'm used to such treatment from people like you."

             Freya said nothing, merely stared at Neiman, taking in his appearance and not for the first time wondered why men like him were allowed to exist on this universe.

             She had heard of him, of course. Neiman Conroy was one of the most wanted men in both the space colonies and Earth. ESUN and the Preventers suspected him of having masterminded more than a hundred terrorist attacks. He didn't seem to work for any singular cause–one day he was working for Muslim fundamentalists in bombing a synagogue, then the next he was training Christian extremists in guerrilla combat. Where there was chaos and strife, Conroy thrived, seeming to feed on the destruction and pain caused by conflicts Freya's mother had tried so hard to resolve. He was the perfect anti-thesis to her mother's ideals.   

             Nothing much was known about him. No one had been able to catch his face on film, so many people did not know what he looked like. Sitting here, watching him, Freya surmised the public hadn't missed much in not knowing how Neiman Conroy looked.

             Neiman Conroy was an unremarkable-looking man, so ordinary looking that he might sit next to a person and one wouldn't think anything special about him. He resembled an office employee, with his clean-shaven, slightly weathered face. He wore a white, loose-fitting, long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. He was of average height, just several inches taller than she was. He had sandy blonde hair that was beginning to thin and turn gray at various parts. Freya estimated he was in his late fifties.

             _He doesn't look like terrorist, _Freya thought. _But then, one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I have to get out of this place, before anything else happens._

             Conroy smiled at her. "Have I passed your examination, Miss Freya?" When Freya didn't answer, he laughed in a mocking voice and left the room, the steel door sliding shut behind him.

*******

             Relena stared numbly at the blank, dark screen, oblivious to everything around her

             "Promise? What promise is Freya talking about?" Duo wondered. He looked questioningly at Relena. 

             Relena said nothing. She rose from her seat and glanced at Trowa and Alexander, who nodded gravely at her. They knew about the promise as well. 

             Her daughter's voice came back to her. Freya had been thirteen years old then. _Promise me, Mother. If ever I get captured or held hostage by enemies, you will _not_ exchange anything for my life. Even if it means my death, you will not negotiate_. Even in such a young age, Freya understood the importance of her family's role in maintaining world peace, and the subsequent dangers that came with the role. 

             Relena had protested, but Freya would not have it_. I cannot live knowing that the peace you and the people have worked so hard for would be shattered because of me. Promise me, Mother. _Promise.

             In the end, Relena gave that promise. She had never thought the time would come she would fulfill it, but now, it had._ May God give me strength for this_, she prayed. 

*******

             Heero stood in the back, his eyes still fixed on the screen. Though he was hidden by the shadows and his voice was altered, the man who abducted Freya seemed very familiar to Heero. Could it be him again, after all these years? Had he come back to wreck havoc again?

             Heero closed his eyes, and remembered. It had been sixteen years ago, but it seemed only yesterday.

**Sixteen years ago…**

             Twenty-year old Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian glanced nervously around her room in the cabin they were staying in, eyes searching. She let her duffel bag slid to the floor.

             "Don't worry, Trowa and I have made sure this place is secure," Heero said calmly, entering the room with purposeful, confident strides. 

             Relena gave a relieved sigh. "Where's Trowa?" 

             Heero jerked his chin towards outside. "He's patrol duty tonight." _And I'm your personal bodyguard for tonight_, he didn't add. He didn't have to. From the way Relena's eyes widened slightly, he knew she knew.

             Silence reigned in the room for a few seconds. Relena, staring at the polished wooden floor, suddenly said, "I shouldn't be hiding here. I should be out there, addressing the people."

             "No."

             Relena looked up at Heero, startled by the angry tone of his normally deadpan voice. "Excuse me? What's with the tone? And why are you glaring at me that way?"

             Heero clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. "And get killed? Relena, until the bastard is found and dead, you're not doing any public appearances. Zechs has ordered you not to. It's too unsafe." 

             Had she completely forgotten what had happened to her a few weeks ago? A man driven by the need for power and revenge had kidnapped Relena. Hiding her away in a god-forsaken desert, the man had demanded that the control of the world be turned over to him _or else_. The Preventers, led by her brother Zechs, rushed to find her. However, the abductor had other aces in his sleeves.

             They didn't know who the man was; only that he was a former associate of Dekim Barton (even Mariemaia could not identify him), someone who had supported the megalomaniac Barton in his bid in conquering the universe. Seething with resentment for not having fulfilled his 'destiny', the man had proceeded to wreck havoc on the lives of those he considered responsible for his predicament, chief of them being Trowa, Relena, and himself.

             He targeted Trowa first. A bomb exploded in the circus where Trowa worked, killing nearly 300 people. Catherine Bloom had survived, but not their ringmaster, who had died in Trowa's arms, murmuring that the show must go on.

             Other bombs also exploded. One was in Duo's scavenger shop, injuring Hilde. Another one detonated while Quatre was inspecting a construction site in L1 space colony. Thankfully, his injuries were minor; a fragment grazed his head. A bomb was thrown at Wufei and Sally as they headed for an inspection. Both suffered severe cuts and bruises, but they lived. 

             Then Relena was abducted. She had been snatched from her office one sunny day while no one was looking. Zechs had been beside himself in worry and anger. The world was in chaos. One of the key people in restoring peace was missing, and God only knows where she was.   

             Heero immediately came to the scene, not knowing that was the man's intent all along. He knew all he needed to do to draw Heero Yuy from hiding was to kidnap or harm the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena.

             The kidnapping had proved to be only a diversion. Armed men took over a military base on earth that hid intercontinental ballistic missiles with nuclear warheads. They should have been disposed years ago, but bureaucratic red tape prevented it. Now, not only did he have Relena, he also had nukes.

             The Preventers were then split into two teams. One would penetrate the military base and destroy the missiles while another would look for Relena. Heero, Trowa, and Zechs were the ones assigned to find Relena. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei would handle the destruction of the missiles.

             Both missions were both successes. Relena was rescued, just minutes before she was about to be shot and the missiles were destroyed, but the man who instigated it escaped. Worse, Zechs was seriously injured when he was shot in the chest by one of Relena's guards. As he was wheeled into the operating room, he ordered his sister to be hidden away until it was safe for her to go public. So, just after Duo's wedding, Relena, Trowa and Heero left for the cottage.

             Relena glared at Heero, but said nothing. Heero know Relena would never disobey Zechs, not while he was lying in the hospital. 

             Relena took a deep breath and surveyed the room. There was queen-sized bed to sleep in, a wooden closet for clothes, a dresser, and a couch where Heero would probably sleep. She turned to Heero again. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but she closed it. Then she said, "I'm just going to take a bath and change my clothes."

             Heero nodded impassively. As he watched Relena unpack her clothes, carefully hanging them in the closet, he noticed how thin she looked. Spending nearly two weeks in the desert had its effects on her–she had been weak to begin with, having been given little food and water during her incarceration in a cell in a small shack in the desert. Though she had at least a week to regain her strength, it was not enough.

             Heero clenched his fists, remembering the way she looked when they rescued her. She was huddled in one dark corner, blonde hair in disarray. Her lips were chapped, her eyes with fear dark and almost sunken in their sockets. She gave a hoarse cry of pleasure at the sight of him, and to his shock, she embraced him tightly.

             He would never forget it, the way she trembled in his arms, the way his heart raced as he held her, how his heart soared with gladness knowing she was alive, and safe in his arms. He also remembered how he wanted for her to just stay there, cradled in his arms.

             "Heero?" Relena called, drawing him out from his reverie. Turning, he found himself staring at a vision. 

             Relena wore a nightgown–a wine-colored silk slip dress that attractively fit her slim frame. The air in the cabin took a sweet, fresh scent. Heero gazed at her, unable to say anything. Then abruptly, he looked away, and headed for the door. He could not stay here.

             "Heero," she called again. His hand froze in the act of turning the door. Heero faced her, a grim look in his eyes. Relena walked towards him, stopping a foot away from Heero, and said, "Thank you for saving me. I never got to thank you during the rescue."

             "I vowed to protect you, Relena. I was merely fulfilling it."

             Relena smiled sadly. "Is that what I am to you, Heero? A promise, a mere vow to be fulfilled?" she asked softly, taking a step closer. Their eyes met.

             They both knew that was not it. It wasn't merely because of a promise, but something else, something deeper. Heero knew it, but could not, would not acknowledge it. His training made sure of that. "Relena. I think–" he began, but Relena was already speaking.

            "When I was there," she began, her blue eyes intent, "all I did was think–would I live? Would I die? Would I see you again–and God, I am _tired_ of thinking. Can't we just _feel_, even just for tonight? We don't need to label what we have. We just have to _feel_ it. Can't it be just that way?"

             As Heero opened his mouth to speak, 

             Taken aback for a few seconds, Heero closed his eyes and soon let himself be drawn into the sweetness of the kiss, losing himself in the sensations it evoked. He felt Relena run her fingers through his hair. His hand cupped her nape, then his hand drifted into her petal-smooth shoulders, down to her arm, causing the tiny strap of her nightgown to slightly slip off her shoulders.

             A slight smile curved Relena's lips when she broke the kiss. She lightly traced a line down from Heero's lips to his bare chest, silently admiring its muscular slimness. "So, do you still want to sleep in the couch?" she asked teasingly, fingers flicking over his male nipples, causing Heero to groan at the boldness and delightfulness of her touch. "Or do you want to sleep in the bed?"

             Heero stared at her for a long moment, Prussian blue eyes grave. Relena thought he was angry, then treading his fingers through her hair, he nuzzled her neck, savoring her fragrance. "I'll stay in the bed," he whispered, placing tiny kisses on her neck. He heard Relena gasp, arching her back slightly. "But I don't think I'll be sleeping on it."

             Slowly, as not to break the fragile mood between them, they headed for the bed. They sat on the bed, staring at each other for a moment, just feeling, waiting.

             And then…there was ecstasy. 

             When it was all over, Heero fell into her arms, and for a while, they lay there, breathing heavily. 

             "I love you, Heero." The words were soft, barely above a whisper. Heero tensed slightly. "I wish…will you stay with me?" Relena murmured.

             Heero did not reply.

*******

             Lying on the bed, Heero was conscious of Relena curled beside him, her warm body pressing close. 

             _"I love you…will you stay with me?"_

             _Love._ It was such an alien word to him, but he knew it accurately described what he felt for this woman. He loved Relena. He should have known long ago, but he denied it. Why else did he hesitate to kill her? Why else would he come repeatedly to aid her? Peace be damned. Even if she hadn't been Earth's and the space colonies only hope for peace, he would have still been there for here. Why else would he be lying here with her?

             There. He had admitted it, but it came with a bitter taste in his mouth, because he knew that this love would bring pain to both of them.

             Heero had been the reason why Relena was kidnapped. The man somehow knew what he felt for her, and used it against him. Heero had vowed to protect her, but how could he protect her if it were he himself who brought danger to her?

             Slowly, he slid out the bed and put on his clothes. There was only one way–he would disappear forever from her life. That way, she would not be used as a pawn against him, so that she would not be harmed.

             The thought of never seeing her again brought pain, but not as much the pain he would feel if Relena was hurt because of him. _I can't Relena. I can't stay with you. I'm so sorry…I vowed to protect you…_

*******

             Heero opened his eyes, bringing himself back to the present. He never came back after that night, except once…just once.

             It was the day Relena and Trowa wed. He had watched from a secluded spot as Trowa and Relena took their vows.  

             Heero tried to tell himself it had been all worth it. He had chosen between loving and protecting. Had he chosen wrong? 

             Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trowa take Relena into his arms, kissing her forehead. It could have been Heero holding Relena, but he wasn't. Closing his eyes, he knew the answer to his question.

**~T.B.C.~**

**Free talk, part 2:** Whee…I've finished this chapter. I can't believe I wrote that! Please don't hate me!

See? I told you there was a reason why Relena and Heero broke up. Can we now all say, "Heero is stupid?"

**Heero:** I'm not stupid.

**Melrose:** Oh really? *then hides behind Relena*

**Heero:** Coward.

**The terrorist thing:** I apologize to any Muslim or Christian I might have offended. No malice was intended. Terrorism comes in many forms and under many guises.

**The lemon:** This is my first 'published' lemon (be gentle!). The lemon part is actually based on an original fic I made when I was in my second semester in my first year in college. I remember getting the idea from several fanfics and romance novels I had read. To those authors, thank you (Don't sue!). I rarely write lemons nowadays and I think this actually turned out pretty well.

**Next chapter:** Freya tries to get out. Heero, Relena, and Trowa confront each other, while Neiman Conroy may have another trick in his sleeves.

*****Harry died before I finished this fic. *cries* I miss my cat.


	6. Chapter VI: Randomness

Disclaimer: Whahahahahahaha! I don't own Gundam Wing. However, the original characters are mine, and I will kill you if you take them without my permission.

Free talk: It's been a while. Glad to be back in business again!! Sorry for those who waited.

Special thanks to: _Firewingz: You'll have the answers to some of your question this chapter._

White Witch: Well…let's just say you're getting warmer. Here's the continuation!

Gundamgal: Thank you. I enjoy fics like this too.

Two-BitGortez: I will! Thank you!

Tojot tsuki katana: So many questions! You'll get answers this chapter!

Tindercrest: Thanks for reviewing. XD

Skydancer1: No. Freya is Alexander's twin sister. They have the same dad.

This chapter is for **Morrighan**.

Chapter VI: Randomness

Alexander Peacecraft-Barton could hardly believe his eyes when he saw _him_. He felt his whole being stiffen with barely suppressed rage as _he_ walked into the communication room.

Alex had never met _him_, never even bothered to see a picture of _him_, but he knew instantly that the man had who stood unobtrusively against the wall in the communication room an hour ago was the man who fathered him and his twin: the infamous Heero Yuy. How could he not know? They were almost mirror images of each other.

His hands clenched into tight fists. How dare he come back? Hadn't his mother suffered enough?

"Alex? Hey, Alex?"

Alex snapped out of his reverie at the sound of the voice. He turned to its owner, his cousin Brandon. "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I was saying that I'm worried Freya might do something while she's with that bastard." Brandon smiled faintly. "She's not exactly what you call a damsel-in-distress."

Christopher, Robert, Brandon, James, and Alexander were in another room, far from the adults' conversation. Alex sat as far away from James as the room would allow.

Robert nodded in agreement. "Remember when we fought that mock battle several months ago? The one where Alex and Freya teamed up against the rest of us? She 'killed' three of us before she was taken down." All of them had at least some sort of military training from their fathers, and while they were all exceptional at it, they were no match to the twins, especially Alex. The twins won that battle, ending with Alex finishing all of them on his own.

Alex didn't say anything. He knew his twin. Freya wouldn't sit around waiting. She'd try to escape. And that, was not a good idea.

And so was the presence of Heero Yuy in their house. His mother was upset, Alex could tell. He found it strange his father didn't kick Heero out of the house, nor did his uncle. Damn.

* * *

Relena felt the child kick in her womb.

A ghost of a smile flickered in Relena's lips, and she gently touched her swollen belly. She sat amidst multi-colored cushions in a couch in the living room, waiting for news about her daughter. The men where in the communications room, waiting as well.

The child moved again. This time the kick was stronger, more insistent.

"The baby's getting very active again, isn't he?" Noin asked, sitting beside her, noticing the abstracted look on Relena's face. "I remember when I was pregnant with Brandon, he was so active that Zechs had to move out of the bed so he could get some sleep. I kept on shifting to get into a more comfortable position."

Relena laughed at the image of her brother being kicked out of his bed by an unborn child. "Yes. The baby's rather active. Even the twins weren't as active as this." As the laughter faded, she smiled a little sadly, remembering back when she was pregnant with Freya and Alex.

Her pregnancy with the twins had been a relatively easy one. She only had a mild case of morning sickness and the back pain wasn't as considerable as she had thought. She did gain a lot of weight, though and the birth had been very painful–painkiillers and anesthesia did little to mitigate the pain she experienced.

She recalled that she clutched Trowa's arms so hard that her nails dug into the skin, leaving deep cuts as she huffed, puffed, and pushed. Trowa didn't seem to mind though. He was there all the time, standing beside her throughout the birth, holding her gently, caressing her soothingly, murmuring soft calming words, encouraging her to go on. His presence gave her strength. As he always did.

"Maybe this one will be an acrobat like his father," Noin mused, smiling.

Relena grinned at her. "I suppose so." Then she frowned. "Where's Alex?" she asked, looking around for her son…who was so much like _his_ father..."I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's with Christopher and the boys…at least I _think_ so…."

* * *

"I know who you are."

Heero stopped in mid-stride and turned at the sound of the voice, but not before feeling a sudden, inexplicable chill in the library, as if the temperature in the library abruptly dropped several notches.

Alexander Peacecraft-Barton stood at the doorway, his sky-blue eyes narrowing into tiny slits as he looked at Heero. Heero met the boy's gaze squarely, taking in Alex's features, noting how much they were like his, back then when he was fifteen, from the strong, determined set of his jaws to the thick, unruly hair. There was no hint of emotion in Alex's eyes, but he could sense the boy's anger towards him. Heero did not say anything, and waited for the boy to speak again.

"You're our biological father."

Biological. The word sounded so cold to Heero–so distant. It didn't help that Alex's voice sounded so much like Heero's it felt like he was talking to himself.

"I don't know why you're here. It might be because you've heard of what happened to my twin." Alex went on, taking a deliberate step closer to him. He was almost as tall as Heero was, his slimly muscular frame enhancing his height. The young man no longer wore his military uniform, having donned a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of tight-fitting jeans.

Alexander gave Heero a contemptuous look and made a dismissive gesture with his right hand. "I don't _like_ you. I don't want you here, but it seems I have no choice. Just stay away from my mother. I don't want you near her. I don't want you upsetting her. If you do, I promise you, I will kill you." Without waiting for Heero's reply, Alexander turned on his heel and walked away.

Heero stared after his son's retreating back. His son. _MY son. A son who has nothing but hatred for me. _Heero felt a knife stab into his chest, twisting deep into his heart.

"Don't let Alex upset you too much. He's just worried about Freya and Relena." Trowa strode towards him, a slightly amused look on his face. "You better take his threat seriously, though. Alex is quite capable of executing that threat."

Heero said nothing, instead staring at Trowa. He should hate this man, this man who took away Relena from him. Nevertheless, he could not. Heero saw the way Relena looked at Trowa, her eyes filled with love and tenderness. He saw how Trowa treated her with love and care. Heero knew he there was nothing that he could do that would ever equal what Trowa had done for Relena and her children. This man raised children that weren't his, and had loved and cherished them as if they were his own flesh and blood.

"Why did you really come back, Yuy?" Trowa suddenly asked in his quiet voice. "It would take more than a mere threat to bring you back here. What have you heard?"

Heero managed a small smile. Trust Trowa to read between the lines. "Relena is in danger. Someone has put a contract on her."

"That's nothing new. Many have tried to kill Relena before–and failed."

Heero shook his head. "Not with this kind of backing and money."

"How much?"

"Enough to buy armies. Not only that, someone has been importing large amounts of neo-titanium."

Trowa raised one eyebrow. "Duo mentioned something similar to that a few months ago. We checked into it, but we turned up nothing suspicious."

"You were checking at the wrong places."

Trowa gave Heero a cool look. "I see." He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "I'll tell Zechs about this. He's more or less in charge with Relena's security. Did you find out who's behind all of this?"

Heero shook his head. "I wasn't able to find out." That was what frustrated him most. He didn't know who put the contract on Relena. That was why he went here…that…and another, more personal reason he would not dare say, even think. "I think the man behind it is the same as the man who had Relena kidnapped."

Trowa glanced at him sharply. "It's been sixteen years. Do you think he's still alive? We tried to track him down, but we came up with nothing."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Perfect Soldier come back to life," a familiar feminine voice drawled from behind Heero. Slim, finely manicured fingers touched his shoulder. "My, my, I didn't think you'd have the guts to show your face again."

Trowa gazed past Heero's shoulder and gave the newcomer a cool smile. "Dorothy. So good of you to come. Quatre has told you of the situation?"

Dorothy Catalonia-Winner stepped forward and gave Trowa a sympathetic smile. "Yes. I came as soon as I've heard. I'm terribly sorry about what happened." Then she turned and faced Heero, one eyebrow raised. "And what is he doing here? Does Miss Relena know he's here?"

"He's helping us find Freya."

"Really? And what does Miss Relena say about that?" There was a sly smile on Dorothy's face.

"She's displeased about the whole thing, but can't do anything about it," Relena said as she waddled into the room. It was hard to walk gracefully with one's stomach was almost as big as a basketball ball. She embraced Dorothy. "Thank you for coming, Dorothy."

* * *

Catherine Bloom was in a hurry. Having temporarily left the management of the circus to one of her associates, she quickly packed her bags. She had to get to Earth fast. Her niece, Freya, had been kidnapped. She needed to be there, even just to comfort Relena.

She was reaching for another suitcase when the ground suddenly shook. _An earthquake?_ she thought. _That can't be! Earthquakes don't happen in space._

A loud knocking on her door caught her attention. As she headed for the door, the ground shook again, then was followed was a loud, booming explosion that sent her sprawling to the ground. When the tremors passed, she got up and opened the door. It was one of her co-workers in the circus.

"What's happening?" Catherine asked when she saw the terrified expression on the man's face.

"You can't get out! We're under attack! There are mobile suits everywhere!"

T.B.C.

Free talk, part two: Aaaand…did anyone notice that Alex was wearing Trowa's clothes? I know I'm supposed to say why Relena chose Trowa…and I did. It's there! grin

The action part is starting! Yes! Now I need to brush up with my Gundam technology! I'm sorry if this chapter's boring and poorly made. cries

Alex and Heero: They didn't exactly hit off, did they?

Where's Freya: You'll see Freya next chapter. She'll be up to something.

Relena and Heero: Yes, I know. They'll have to talk sometime. That will be soon. Promise.

Next chapter: Hostile forces are in L3 colony, Freya's still held hostage. What are the Gundam pilots to do?


End file.
